Why Me?
(A sequel to The Eyes Have It, set on Infopunk Earth by Maximara) Ayanokoji Pai stepped off her bus still trying to deal with the changes that had happened to her. A race of immortals? Demons? And all because her name was identical to that of a fictional character? It made no sense. Pai frowned at the pudgy man standing in front of her home. He looked Chinese, had John Lennon glasses, a brimmed hat, and fedora. With the cigarette he was smoking he came off as a walking spy cliche. "Ah you are finely home, Pai," said the man. "I am Choukai and I am here to answer the many questions you undoubtably have." "Are you the one responsible for this?" snarled Pai. "No, my dear," chuckled Choukai. "I am...I guess a thought form. My appearance is that of the person that opposed you in the manga and anime. Thankfully for both of us my personality is totally different." "Why thankfully?" "My inspiration got himself killed fighting you." Pai scowled. "Alright how about the big question. Why me?" "The 'Laws' of magic, my dear. Similarity, Association, Identification, and Contagion being the main ones." Choukai took a puff on his cigarette. "3x3 Eyes is relatively old manga having ended a decade ago but with with its main character made real a 'bridge' is formed making it easier for other spirits to enter this world. You have the right name, environment, and circumstances for the transformation needed for this goal." "Are you saying I am a tool?!" snarled Pai. "In a sense, yes. But you are also a person...something the spirits forgot." "Speaking of forgetting why was the spirit or whatever that transformed me ignorant of all this." "Turned out you are too good a fit. In the manga Parvati was ignorant of her actual past when she was Ayanokoji Pai and that carried over to the spirit." "So why have you manifested?" "You wanted someone to explain why your life became weirdness central and I am the result." Choukai smiled taking another drag on his cigarette. "In a sense you created me." "But I don't know these things. How can you know them?" Choukai chuckled. "In the manga I was the servant of Kaiyanwang Shiva and therefor well versed in the spirit world. That aspect carried over. Of course Kaiyanwang Shiva doesn't exist here so I am left to my own devices." "Your own devices?" asked Pai a sense of fear starting to grip her. "My personality may not be the same but my goals are. The accumulation of power. Kaiyanwang Shiva is gone, long live Kaiyanwang Pai or Parvati if you wish." "You have got to be kidding." "No and you will quickly find out the other spirits will try to make other parts of the manga real." said Choukai taking another drag on his cigarette. "Of course there are other spirits and even "normal" humans who will be very interested in you." Choukai dropped the remains of his cigarette to the ground and crushed it. "See you around, Kaiyanwang." Category:Vignettes Category:Fanwork